Kickin' It: The Beast Within
by MossStarFromRiverClan
Summary: "I always had this beast inside of me, always trying to get out. I manage to restrain it, but when it gets out...let's not talk about that." Jack Brewer has a terrible secret. He has a "beast" inside of him. What happens when this beast comes out? Based of Teen Titans episode, but not the same. Rated T for Gore, Death, and Kissing. R&R. Don't like, don't read.


Chapter 1

Jack Brewer growled as he knocked to the ground by a fierce kick to the stomach. His attacker was standing over him, laughing manically. Jack tried to stand up, but his attacker gave Jack a roundhouse kick to the back of his head. Jack cried out in pain as he fell to the ground once again. When he hit the ground, he looked to his left, where Milton and Jerry were fighting. They were now knocked out, and were being tied up tightly by ropes by another attacker. Then Kim, Jack's girlfriend, was fighting to Jack's right. She somehow managed to stay off the ground, and was doing a pretty good job of defending herself. Jack turned away from his girlfriend, for just a second, before hearing her cry out in pain. Jack looked back at her, and she was on the ground laying on her side. Jack, seeing the condition his friends were in, was pissed. These gang members attack them for no good reason, and were now nearly killing them.

Jack felt a strange sensation inside of him. It was pounding on the doors of his mind, wanting to come out. Jack growled. He usually wouldn't let it out, but he was making the exception this time. This thing inside him may help his friends.

Jack let out an inhuman snarl. Brown fur started to grow out of the skin all over his body. His body started to grow, nearly doubling in size. Jack put his hands on his head, trying to ignore the pain that filled his body throughout the transformation. His nose grew into a snout, his ears became pointed, with tufts of fur behind them. When Jack was fully transformed, he was literally a beast. He was about 8 feet tall, with large muscular arms and legs. His body was completely covered in thick brown fur, around his head appeared to have the most. His usual brown eyes now turned golden-brown, with small slits as pupils. The monstrous Jack let out an ungodly roar that echoed around the room, making it even more terrifying.

The gang members stared at Jack in horror. Jack locked eyes with the gang member that knocked out his Kimmy. Jack snarled and attacked him. The gang member tried to fight back with a crowbar he picked up, but Jack knocked it out of his hand. Jack then unsheathed the claws in his hands and slashed the man's chest. The gang member screamed in agony. The man had four deep, bloody gashes in his chest. The other members stared in horror, unable to move as the other member fell on the floor dead, a pool of blood surrounding him.

Jack turned away from the gang member he killed and lunged at the other two. In a flash, Jack grabbed the member who hurt Milton and Jerry's head with both of his large hands. Jack started to apply pressure to the man's head until a sickening crunch was heard. The member fell to the ground dead.

The leader of the gang threw up at the sight and sound of his member's head being crushed between the monster's hands.  
Jack locked eyes with the leader and jumped on him, Jack pinned him down, and slashed his throat. The leader of the gang was dead, along with his comrades.

Jack reverted back to his human form with a gasp. He fell onto his hands and knees panting. His clothes were ripped and torn.

He looked at the three men he killed and he instantly regretted letting the beast take over. He had no control over the beast, he should have expected the members to die, but it still disturbed him.

He suddenly remembered his friends knocked out on the floor. He ran over to Kim and kneeled down next to her. He picked her up, putting her on his lap and using one arm to support her. He used his other hand to stroke her face. "Kim..." He murmured. "Wake up..."

Kim didn't respond for a few moments, but started to stir. She opened her eyes to see Jack, beat up and bruised, looking at her with worry evident in his features. "Jack..." She murmured looking at him. "What happened?"  
Jack looked away from her, staring at something to the left of him. Kim looked in direction Jack was staring at, and horror filled her features. The three men that attacked them were laying on the floor dead, surrounded by pools of blood, and what appeared to be huge claw marks on two of them. Did Jack do this? Kim thought. There was no way!

Jack noticed her staring at the bodies and knew she would figure him out. "We should check on Milton and Jerry." He told her, trying to revert Kim's attention away from the dead gang members. Kim nodded in reply, still staring at the men. Jack picked Kim up bridal style, and carried her to the other side of the room where Milton and Jerry were tied up. Jack placed Kim softly on the ground and started to untie Milton and Jerry. Kim noticed that Milton was stirring, and that relieved her, since he was the most fragile of the group. Jerry was still out though, he was breathing, but it seemed that he would wake up anytime soon.

Milton opened his eyes and jumped. He noticed that Jack was trying to untie him, and Milton let out a breath of relief.

He must of thought he was still being attacked. Kim thought.  
Milton looked at Jack and asked "What's going on? Are those gang members who attacked us dead?"

Jack looked away. "I'll explain later. For now we need to get out of here." He turned to Kim. "Can you walk? I need to carry Jerry." Kim nodded at his question. Jack gave Kim a small smile, kissed her on the cheek, hoisted Jerry onto his back, and began to walk out of the building. Kim and Milton followed, still wondering how the gang members died.

_That was Chapter 1! What do you guys think? Should I continue? This is my First Kickin' It story. Hope you all enjoyed!_


End file.
